everaftermythologyhighfandomcom-20200216-history
Braelyn Warbringer
Braelyn Warbringer is a 2018-introduced and all-around character. She is the daughter of the Valkyrie Sanngriðr from Norse Mythology. She doesn't have any feels for attending Ever After High and would rather be back at her old school. But her mind changed when she found out someone else was attending. She sides with the Royals. Character Personality * Has a weird and unhealthy obsession for swords. * Also has an unhealthy obsession for a certain scythe wielding valkyrie - no one knows why. * Tends to be overbearing. * Loves to bother / annoy the crap out of Astrid Hedwig. She just likes to, and sometimes for no apparent reason. * Trains the least amount, believing she doesn't need to train. * Finds love completely pointless but loves the relationships her "sisters" are in. ** Minus Silje with Luna Lunarmoon * Has another weird obsession for magic, often seen with Audy watching her train. ** Dislikes that she cannot use magic at all * Gets along with Future Roman Queen Juniper Regina, which scares some people. * Doesn't care for tidiness, loves having things lying around...even if someone trips over one of her many swords. Braelyn has an extreme case of adrenaline junkie. She has to be doing something thrilling. That's like the one thing that can calm her down if she's pissed or upset about something Appearance Braelyn has reddish-blonde hair, which was originally long but she cut shoulder-length for unknown reasons, and dark gray eyes that are constantly surrounded by dark blue eyeshadow. She has some freckles along her cheeks but often hides them with makeup. Braelyn has a tattoo of a pair of wings-the symbol of the Valkyries, on her left forearm. Though, it's often covered by her armor, that has some silvery-green tints. Her sword, Stormbringer, is never far from her, usually on her hip or in it's mini-size, an earring. Interest and hobbies Pegasus riding Like the rest of the Valkyrie Squad, Braelyn enjoys Pegasus riding. She loves it since she gets to spend time with her mount Siegfried. Collecting swords Braelyn has a strange habit in collecting any sword she can find...ones that don't belong to people. She has a huge collection of swords that she brought with her, only to have to send quite a few back because of Headmaster Grimm's fear for the other students. Battle Training Like the others, Braelyn enjoys training - well when she feels like it. Annoying Astrid Hedwig Braelyn loves nothing more than annoying Astrid. Be it pranking or teasing. Abilities As a Valkyrie, Braelyn was born with many of the same abilities as her Valkyrie mother. But, as one still in training, she is unable to fully use some of her powers. * Valkyrie physiology: Braelyn's valkyrie physiology grants her a number of abilities. ** Chooser of the Slain: Braelyn can choose those who will die in battle and those who will win. As she is not a full-fledged Valkyrie, this power is very weak. ** Death Sense: Braelyn can sense when someone's going to die. As she is not a full-fledged Valkyrie, this power is very weak. ** Afterlife transport: Braelyn can transport those who die and she chooses to Valhalla. ** Semi-Immortality: Unless wounded to the point that she cannot recover, Braelyn will be able to live forever. Skillset * Combat training: Braelyn is hexcellent in hand-to-hand combat and can easily defend herself. * Swordsmanship: Braelyn is proficient in swordsmanship, able to wield Stormbringer with skill. * Pegasus riding: Braelyn, like the rest of thee Valkyrie girls, is proficient in Pegasus riding. Myth How They Go :Main articles: Sanngriðr and Valkyries How does Braelyn Fit into It? As the daughter of Sanngriðr, Braelyn is destined to become one as well. Viewpoint on Destiny Despite hating/disliking her mother, Braelyn is very proud of her destiny and will make sure she gets it. That's really all she thinks about. Relationships Family Sanngriðr Braelyn has a very rocky relationship with her mother. Neither are quite fond of one another and often do everything they can to stay very clear of each other. Braelyn had to grow up on her own. (more tba) The Valkyrie Squad Astrid Hedwig In short, Braelyn gets on Astrid's nerves. Braelyn loves annoying the crap out of the Leader of the squad doing things opposite of what Astrid wants. Liv Mercybringer TBA Audhild Magicheart TBA Eira Lifebringer TBA Ragni Stormbringer TBA Kari Battlebringer TBA Silje Spearbringer Braelyn has a weird unhealthy obsession over Silje and no one knows exactly why she does. The two bicker when it comes to weapons and to see who knows the most - Silje beats her at scythes while Braelyn beats her at swords. Unknown to most, Braelyn is like this because she has a majorly huge, gigantic, and hidden crush on Silje. Friends Juniper Regina Juniper is considered Braelyn's best friend. (more tba) Romance Braelyn is bisexual. Outftis Class Schedule # Scythes and swords # Ragnarok sparring # Mythematics # Ancient Arts # Marksmanship # Mythology Quotes Trivia * Braelyn was named after Astrid Hedwig's momma Brunnhilde. ** Yet, Braelyn loves to annoy Astrid. * Warbringer comes from her mother's name meaning, "Very violent, very cruel", which can at times lead to war. * Braelyn's unhealthy obsession over Silje Spearbringer was inspired by Wisey's character Juniper Regina over Airy's character Heather von Olympus. * Braelyn was originally named "Brynn" but was changed to avoid confusion with Starry's Brynhild Gandr. * Braelyn's Pinterest. Gallery Category:Shadows' characters Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Norse Mythology Category:Norse Category:Valkyries Category:Bisexual Category:LGBTA+